


stop the world (i wanna get off with you)

by leetherat



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leetherat/pseuds/leetherat
Summary: Cardiff was cold. Annie was hot. Jenn was was about to have the most amazing weekend of her life.





	stop the world (i wanna get off with you)

Cardiff was cold. It was rainy. And mostly just pretty irritating. For many times Jenn considered grabbing as many bottles of beer as she could, some money and getting the fuck out of there. To do something different for once. Something inspiring. Maybe somewhere hot like a desert, where she could mingle with the cactus.

She, however, was way too lazy for that. So all her plans were usually reserved for long nights drinking jager bombs, listening to Kaiser Chiefs and working on her papers.

Yeah. Whatever. So maybe she wanted to do those things, but the familiar comfort of her household kept her in, big deal.

She could do those things later. When she was sober. And less bored.

Jenn sighed, slapping some papers away from her reach. She was properly done with her “homework” for the day and honestly, even though she loved graphic design, there was only so much one could take.

\- Honey! – her mum’s voice echoed from somewhere downstairs – Could you please come down here for a second?

Sighing even louder this time, Jenn threw an old hoodie over her oversized and somewhat unclean Jack Daniels shirt and walked downstairs as slowly as possible. She couldn’t remember exactly what she had done wrong, but she was always ready to kick and scream. Roll and run.

\- Ok, so whatever it was, - she started before reaching the last step – If it can be fixed doesn’t deserve to be yelled for. Let’s talk this out, aye? – she offered and landed on the living room, finally searching for her mum.

And she found her. But the woman wasn’t alone.

Jenn felt her lips dry and something odd and weirdly uncomfortable tighten into the pit of her stomach. She was probably just hungry. But still.

Near her mum was one of the most attractive females she seen ever since she started watching CW shows. But those were unrealistic women. The girl in front of her eyes was certainly pretty damn real.

\- Sorry to interrupt your studies, honey. – her mom half-apologized while giving her best smile to the unknown girl – But Annie here, - she said, pointing to the stranger – Just arrived from London, to spend the a few days Mrs. McGuiness from down the street. Your auntie, right? – her mom asked and the girl, Annie, just nodded politely, a shy smile adorning her lips.

Jenn was hearing it but not quiet listening it. She couldn’t exactly blame her lack of attention on full on homosexuality since she wasn’t a full on homosexual, but at that specific moment she blamed it all on that. On that percentage of her beautiful bisexual brain who was just pretty damn weak when it came to women.

The girl, Annie, had one of those beauties that you probably wouldn’t find on every dam obnoxious TV channel, but Jenn was very sure they would meet each other again on her dreams later that night.

\- We met while I was shopping. She was such a kind soul, honey. You wouldn’t understand. – Jenn huffed a little at the jab but ignored – So we talked and I invited her over for dinner. Mrs. McGuiness works long shifts, it’s not good for such a beautiful young lady to be alone all the time, right?

Jenn nodded, still distracted.

\- Yeah – she whispered – Beautiful.

Her mother didn’t seem to hear it, but Annie did. Her eyes focused on her for a second and her little shy smile turned into a completely unfair smirk.

Jenn felt her cheeks heat up for a moment and then finally returned her attention to her mum, who was still talking. She really liked to talk. It was great. Not.

\- And then I thought that maybe you guys could go out later? You could show some of the city to her. – her mother said – It would certainly be better than to discover it all alone, sweetheart.

\- I don’t doubt it, ma’am. – Annie smiled.

The girl was polite. Really polite. That was the only thing that kept Jenn from screaming in panic and running the fuck away, cause really? REALLY MOM? That was almost bullying. That was full on torture.

Why? She couldn’t really explain.

\- Besides, - her mom kept going – My Jenn is a very bright, very special girl. You wouldn’t find a better guide, Annie.

This time Annie’s smile was bigger and she nodded a little. Jenn cleared her throat nervously. She really just wanted to go back to her graphic design papers. Grab a beer. And then rub one out later. Cause let’s not be innocent here, she totally would.

\- Very special indeed. – Annie complimented her.

Her mom laughed, proudly, that a outsider had recognized her “specialness” or whatever. That was just embarrassing. And weirdly sexual.

Jenn really needed to get laid.

\- We can have dinner and then I’ll hand you girls some money and you can go out, have your girls day! – the woman explained, enthusiastically.

If only her mom could imagine the kind of “girls day” Jenn really wish she could have with Annie from down the street, they would totally NOT be having this conversation.

\- I have to… eh, I have to grab my phone. Be right back. – Jenn stuttered before turning on her heels and running all the way back for her room.

\- We’ll be waiting! – she hears her mother’s voice.

Jenn didn’t even close the door and then jumped towards the bad, grabbing her phone and calling a familiar number.

\- I'm fucked. – she spat as soon as the “hello” was said.

 _-Yeah, no… That’s the problem. You’re not. Wanna go out? I can pay you someone._ – the person on the other side laughed.

\- Shut up, Lee! I just had the fastest crush ever and I'm trapped with her through the whole fucking day thanks to my mom.

Lee laughed on the other side, again, - that fuckwad – and then Jenn heard the sound of a door closing and a TV being turned on.

_\- That’s a first. Are you seriously bitching about your mom getting with a hot woman? You should be bitching about me getting with your hot mom._

\- Ugh! Stop being gross. And stop sexualizing my mom. It’s disturbing. – Jenn scolded her, sitting on the bed. – This situation is messed up, ok? Yes, I need to get some pretty quickly, but I'm not about to get some with a random girl from London whom my mum met at the market. That’s cheap porn.

_\- Cheap porn is great if you do it right, Jenno. C’mon. Don’t be a boring wench. You said she’s hot right?_

\- Pretty fucking hot. Yes. She makes Freema Agyeman look a potato.

 _\- Sounds fake, but ok._ – Lee chuckled like the ironic fuck she was.

\- Can’t you just help me? Like the proper mate you’re **not**?

_\- And how and I supposed to do that?_

\- I don’t fucking know. Stop by later. Come with us.

At that point she would probably pay her friend to come and rescue her. She was getting dramatic. So fucking what.

_\- No can do, baby girl. I have a hot date._

\- Bring Becca. – she pleased.

 _\- No. I, unlike you, have a very active sexual life. –_ Lee mocked and then another door was slammed. _– Oh my god, Jenn quit being such a pussy and just go with it._

\- I hate you so fucking much.

_\- Love you too, Jenno. Send mom my regards, please._

And then the line was dead. And Jenn kinda wished Lee was dead too. That fucking-

\- You’re not so bad yourself.

A voice came out of nowhere and Jenn almost jumped out of her skin, turning her head so fast her neck complained.

\- Fuck! – she cursed.

\- No. – Annie grinned – Not yet.

Jenn felt her eyes widen and her heart lose a beat.

Well. Damn.

If that was a prank, the crew better pull the cams real quick. Cause once they were out of that house, Jenn was pretty sure Annie wouldn’t waste time before making her sin.

And man, sins never looked that good.  


End file.
